


Bowties and Humanity

by ladymisteria



Series: Baby Time for Doctor and River [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Time Babies, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Siria sembra essere ancora troppo piccola per viaggiare con il TARDIS, così il Dottore "decide" di mettersi alla prova con una vita - quasi - del tutto umana...





	Bowties and Humanity

 

«Mi sembra cresciuta, dall’ultima volta che l’ho vista» disse il Dottore, prendendo in braccio la piccola Siria, di appena sette mesi.

«Sei stato via solo due giorni. Nemmeno qualcuno di speciale come lei può aver subito un cambiamento radicale in così poco tempo» replicò River Song, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta.

«Due giorni per voi e la Terra, forse. Ma sul TARDIS sono trascorsi tre mesi. E poi parlo di un centimetro soltanto. Al massimo uno e mezzo» continuò l’uomo, posando un bacio sulla fronte della figlia.

«Vuoi dirmi perché non vuoi me e Siria con te?» domandò River.

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Non dovrebbe viaggiare prima degli otto anni, se dovessi seguire _alla lettera_ le tradizioni del mio popolo».

River lo fissò.

«Invece a che età hai stabilito “il nuovo limite”?».

Il Dottore giocherellò con la bambina, facendola saltellare tra le braccia, in silenzio.

«Credo che a un anno sarà pronta per vedere il suo primo pianeta» rispose, alla fine.

La donna annuì.

«Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, però. Perché non ci vuoi con te sin da ora?».

Il Dottore lasciò che Siria si divertisse ad afferrare il suo cravattino.

«Certo che vi vorrei fin da subito. Ma i miei viaggi sono pericolosi. Lo sai meglio di chiunque altro. Non voglio che corriate rischi inutili. Quando Siria avrà un anno il TARDIS potrà occuparsi di lei così come ha fatto con me, in nostra assenza».

La bambina tirò il cravattino per l’ennesima volta, riuscendo finalmente a scioglierlo.

Emise un versetto allegro, stringendo il pezzo di stoffa nel pugnetto roseo e sventolandolo come un trofeo.

«Sì, Siria. I cravattini sono davvero forti. Pensa invece che la prima cosa che la tua mamma mi ha detto è stata che sono _ridicoli_...».

River sgranò gli occhi.

«E questo quando sarebbe successo?»

«Demons Run»

« _Ero appena nata!_ ».

Il Dottore sorrise sornione.

«Dettagli».

Siria sbadigliò assonnata, posando la testa contro la spalla del padre.

«Che nome pensi sceglierà, una volta cresciuta?» domandò poi quest’ultimo, posandole un bacio tra i capelli biondi e mettendola nel lettino.

«Non so, bisognerà vedere cosa deciderà di fare. Io la vedrei bene con un nome del tipo “ _Incantatrice_ ”»

Il Dottore emise uno sbuffo.

«Che nome ridicolo. Perché mai dovrebbe scegliere…».

River ghignò.

«Ti sfido a staccarle gli occhi di dosso».

Il Gallifreyano alzò per la prima volta lo sguardo sulla moglie, un enorme sorriso sul giovane viso.

«Questo è sleale, River» disse.

La donna rise.

«Hai parlato delle tradizioni dei Signori del Tempo. Vuoi crescerla secondo la tua cultura?».

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle.

«Non vedo perché no. Credo sia importante che sia consapevole delle sue origini Gallifreyane, oltre che terrestri».

I due uscirono dalla cameretta della bambina, spostandosi nel salottino.

«Quindi suppongo la farai guardare nello Sisma Infinito».

L’uomo si sedette sul divano.

«So cosa ti preoccupa, River. Ma non ripeterò la cerimonia alla lettera. Chiederò al TARDIS di attivare lo scanner durante uno dei viaggi nel Vortice del Tempo. _E solo se Siria vorrà._ Non ho intenzione di forzarla in alcun modo. Sono fortemente intenzionato a prepararla al meglio a ciò che potrebbe decidere di vedere. In più, sono sicuro che tutto andrebbe per il meglio. In fondo io vi ho assistito e non mi è successo nulla».

River si sedette affianco a lui.

«Beh, se tu consideri l’essere completamente folle “nulla”…» mormorò, affabile.

«Devo esserlo, per avere la mia psicopatica su misura» replicò il Dottore con un ghigno.

River tornò seria.

«Le parlerai in Gallifreyano?».

L’uomo annuì.

«Non continuativamente. Giusto qualche frase ogni tanto, così che possa abituarsi al suono delle parole. Ma le farò comunque imparare la lingua, così come ho fatto con te».

Anche River annuì, posando il capo sulla spalla del Dottore.

«Quando ripartirai?» chiese, dopo un po'.

«Non appena il TARDIS scoprirà un evento interessante ed unico al punto da non poter essere perso».

River ghignò.

«Potrei chiederle di non “avvisarti” per parecchio tempo» disse, innocente.

«Oh, sono ben consapevole che potresti farlo in un attimo, professoressa Song».

«Ma?»

« _Ma_ so che non ce ne sarà alcun bisogno».

La guardò, rassegnato.

«A quanto sembra il TARDIS si è… _dimenticata_ di segnalarmi l’esplosione di una delle più grandi stelle della Costellazione di Andromeda. Qualcosa che non avverrà più per i prossimi duemila anni. Avrei dovuto assistervi lungo la strada del ritorno» spiegò.

River scoppiò a ridere.

«Sembra che il TARDIS non lo reputasse uno spettacolo superiore alla nostra piccola Siria».

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire un sincero sorriso.

«Come darle torto, in fondo?».

River si alzò in piedi.

«Meglio che io vada a letto. Domani mi aspetta un’altra giornata in compagnia di una bambina straordinariamente iperattiva».

Il Dottore la fissò in silenzio.

«Che c’è?» chiese River.

«Sai? Posso dire di aver visto ogni lato della tua personalità. Ti ho visto essere un’assassina, una dottoressa, una professoressa, una bambina spaventata, un’amante… Eppure nessuno di questi può competere con quest’ultimo tuo essere una madre».

River sorrise.

«Spero, allora, che finché non partirai di nuovo mi concederai di vederti ricoprire nuovamente il ruolo di un padre».

Il Dottore si esibì in un perfetto saluto militare.

«Sarà mio preciso dovere».

La donna rise, avviandosi verso la camera da letto.

Ma tornò sui suoi passi quasi subito.

«Suppongo tu non venga a dormire, vero?».

L’uomo scosse il capo.

«Ho visto alcuni oggetti nuovi, qui nel tuo salotto, e ho proprio voglia di sonicizzarli. Inoltre credo sistemerò alcuni piccoli guasti in cucina. Tanto per tenermi occupato» rispose.

«In pratica farai la guardia».

Il Dottore sorrise divertito.

«Suona meglio come l’ho detto io».

Anche River sorrise, posandogli un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

«Allora buonanotte, Dolcezza»

«Buonanotte River».

[*]

Quando River Song tornò nel salottino, il mattino seguente, trovò il Dottore addormentato sul divano, il cacciavite abbandonato sul tappeto.

Sorrise affettuosa.

Sapeva che, molto probabilmente, l’uomo si era coricato solamente da un paio d’ore.

Non aveva bisogno di dormire quanto i normali esseri umani, ma se anche così non fosse stato, gli incubi che tormentavano il suo sonno erano fin troppo reali da non concedergli molte alternative.

Lo coprì, stando ben attenta a non svegliarlo, e solo allora si rese conto della presenza della piccola Siria, addormentata con la testolina bionda posata sul secondo cuore del padre.

La donna si ripromise di chiedere al Dottore di come la bambina fosse arrivata lì, una volta che si fosse svegliato.

Era intenzionata ad andare in cucina, quando con la coda dell’occhio notò il TARDIS parcheggiato nell’ingresso.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, deviando dal suo percorso originario ed entrando nella cabina blu.

«Buongiorno» disse allegramente, in direzione della consolle.

«Credo che l’ingresso di casa mia non sia il posto giusto dove lasciarti parcheggiata. Non sapendo quanto detesti i luoghi angusti. Che ne dici, invece, del giardino sul retro?».

La leva di avviamento si abbassò automaticamente.

«Esattamente come immaginavo» rise River.

[*]

Rientrando in casa, pochi minuti più tardi, River scoprì il Dottore e Siria in cucina, intenti a fare colazione con bastoncini di pesce e crema pasticcera.

«In nome della sanità mentale… Dimmi che non stai dando _quella roba_ a nostra figlia!» disse, esasperata.

«A me _questa roba_ piace. E anche a Siria!».

La bambina emise un brontolio tutt’altro che allegro.

«Reggimi il gioco per una volta, no?» borbottò il Dottore a mezza voce.

Per tutta risposta, Siria sbatté le manine nella ciotola della crema, spruzzandola ovunque.

«Grazie tante» continuò l’uomo, corrucciato.

River era sul punto di mettersi a ridere, quando notò che la bambina aveva il cravattino del padre legato al polso.

Guardò il Dottore in cerca di spiegazioni.

«Lo reputa un trofeo. Ieri sera, dopo che sei andata a dormire, sono tornato da lei per riaverlo. Non ho fatto nemmeno in tempo a sfiorarlo che mi ha minacciato di mettersi a piangere».

Fissò la figlia, che dal canto suo giocava allegra con il pezzo di stoffa.

«Ci ho messo quasi tutta la notte per convincerla a ridarmelo. Alla fine si è convinta che me l’avrebbe restituito in cambio del mio cacciavite sonico. Ho dovuto arrendermi e lasciare che lo tenesse».

River non resistette oltre, e scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno.

«Non ho certo bisogno di viaggiare nel futuro per sapere che sarà identica a te in tutto e per tutto» disse il Dottore, fingendosi dispiaciuto.

River si sedette di fronte al Dottore, riprendendo in mano il compito di nutrire la figlia.

«Come mai hai deciso di mettere il TARDIS nell’ingresso?» chiese poi, incuriosita.

«La tua vicina di casa. E’ rimasta a fissarla per quasi due ore. Ho creduto fosse meglio “interrompere lo spettacolo”. Avessi visto la sua faccia quando io e Siria siamo spariti insieme alla cabina!».

«Avresti potuto semplicemente attivare la modalità invisibile».

«E’ vero. Ma sarebbe stato alquanto bizzarro vederci... _uscire dal nulla_ , non credi?»

«Certo, invece sparire con una cabina della polizia del 1963 non dà per niente nell’occhio...» replicò River, divertita.

Il Dottore scrollò le spalle.

«E poi Siria ci teneva tanto a sentire il rumore del TARDIS. Ho pensato di accontentarla».

River sorrise alla figlia.

«Sembra che papà inizi già a viziarti, eh tesoro? Fino a ieri sera diceva che non avresti incontrato Idris fino all’anno d’età, e poi…».

Siria fissò il padre, poi balbettò qualcosa, seria.

«Che vuol dire “ _La prossima volta aspettiamo la mamma_ ”?» domandò il Dottore, allibito.

La bambina emise un versetto felice, tendendo le braccine verso River.

«Come sarebbe “ _Guida meglio_ ”?! L’unica volta che hai viaggiato sul TARDIS è stata la notte scorsa, con me! E non è stato nemmeno un vero e proprio viaggio!».

Siria riprese inarrestabile a parlottare, agitando le manine per sottolineare le sue affermazioni.

Il Dottore ascoltava, scioccato.

«Ti ho detto anche stanotte che quel pezzo della consolle è sempre stato difettoso! E poi insomma! Che ne è del gioco di squadra?!».

La bambina fece un enorme sorriso, emettendo un ultimo versetto gioioso.

«Che vuol dire “ _Certo che esiste, ma io sono in squadra con la mamma_ ”?! Scusami tesoro, ma credo che tu sia un pochettino di parte».

River ormai era piegata in due dal ridere.

«Oh, siete così spassosi. Non sapete che darei per poter parlare anche io Bambinese».

Il Dottore e Siria si scambiarono uno sguardo complice.

«Immagino, River. Ma dove sarebbe il divertimento, se tu potessi capirci?» ghignò l’uomo, affabile.

«Ti odio»

«No, non è vero».

[*]

Con il passare dei giorni River ebbe la conferma definitiva di come i sospetti del Dottore sul TARDIS fossero fondati.

La cabina rimase infatti tranquillamente parcheggiata in giardino in modalità invisibile, senza dare alcun segno di vita.

Come se l’universo intero si fosse fermato dal suo essere splendido, per permettere alla loro piccola Siria di assistere a tutte le meraviglie che aveva in serbo per chiunque - come lei - fosse stato così fortunato da potervi essere testimone.

In più, River dovette riconoscersi notevolmente - e piacevolmente - sorpresa nel constatare quanto il Dottore avesse accettato quel periodo da comune essere umano.

Per quanto potesse definirsi umano qualcuno che passava metà delle sue giornate sonicizzando gli oggetti della casa, montando e smontando ogni elettrodomestico in cerca di delucidazioni sul loro funzionamento, e conversando tranquillamente con una bambina di sette mesi in un una lingua antica e piena di fascino...

La donna doveva ammettere, inoltre, che il marito svolgeva con la figlia un lavoro semplicemente fantastico; probabilmente anche grazie alle sue esperienze passate.

Sapeva esattamente come comportarsi in ogni situazione.

Anche quelle in cui lei stessa era tentata di gettare la spugna.

L’unica cosa che River si sentiva di criticare al Dottore era il suo infantile rifiuto di dormire per più di un paio d’ore, quando la stanchezza raggiungeva livelli insostenibili anche per qualcuno come lui.

In quei momenti River aveva seriamente il desiderio di utilizzare uno dei suoi “rossetti speciali”.

Fortunatamente in suo aiuto “accorreva” Siria, che faceva in modo da costringere il padre a prendersi almeno un’ora in più per riposare.

Ma anche la bambina il più delle volte era costretta a cedere di fronte alla tempra di ferro del Dottore, finendo lei stessa per addormentarsi, sfinita.

[*]

La bambina dormiva tranquilla nel suo lettino, sotto lo sguardo vigile e attento del padre.

River si affacciò alla porta, entrando e affiancando poi il marito.

Era piuttosto sorpresa di trovarlo lì.

Le aveva detto di aver bisogno di stendersi solo mezz’ora prima…

Un dubbio.

«Di nuovo quegli incubi, vero?».

Il Dottore annuì.

«Perché non mi hai detto niente? Avrei potuto…».

L’uomo scrollò le spalle.

«Passeranno. Lo fanno sempre, prima o poi» mormorò.

Posò il mento sulle mani.

«In più, dovevo vederla. Accertarmi che stesse bene».

River alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Non l’avrai sonicizzata di nuovo...».

L’uomo nascose un sorrisetto imbarazzato.

«Stai diventando troppo apprensivo. Non è da te essere così posato» disse la donna.

«Ah, grazie mille»

«Sai bene che ho ragione».

Il Dottore annuì divertito.

«Lo sai che ti adora, vero?» disse improvvisamente River.

L’uomo si fece serio.

«Non dovrebbe. Non sono esattamente un modello da seguire».

River si lasciò sfuggire un ghigno.

«E chi può dire di esserlo? Almeno tu non hai mai negato quello che sei. Non hai mai finto di essere qualcun altro».

«Credo troveresti diverse persone che potrebbero non essere d’accordo con te, su questo»

«Ma a me non importa l’opinione degli altri. Io mi fido di quello che vedo».

Il Dottore rise piano.

«Non credo che il tuo giudizio sia del tutto imparziale, River».

La donna si finse pensierosa.

«Effettivamente…» scherzò.

Tornò seria.

«Ascolta. Non mi importa quanti nemici o lati oscuri tu possa avere. E non solo perché sei tu. Ma anche perché per ogni persona che afferma di odiarti, altre dieci dicono il contrario. Quindi sappi che noi tutti saremo sempre al tuo fianco. Ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno».

Sorrise nel vedere gli occhi del Dottore inumidirsi.

«Ora non diventare emotivo, come tuo solito» disse, affettuosa.

«Grazie River» replicò l’uomo, stringendola brevemente in un abbraccio.

River si avviò di nuovo verso la porta.

«Come sai che mi adora?» domandò all’improvviso il Dottore, fissando la moglie negli occhi.

Aveva provato a resistere, ma alla fine la curiosità aveva avuto il sopravvento.

River sorrise con aria saccente.

«Oh, Dottore… Saprai anche parlare il Bambinese e comprendere ogni parola della nostra bambina; ma ci sono cose che solo una madre riesce a vedere».

Indicò con un cenno del capo il sottile pezzo di stoffa che Siria ancora teneva serrato nel pugnetto.

«Il tuo cravattino. Non se ne separa _mai_ ».

Detto questo si voltò, sparendo nella sua camera da letto.

Il Dottore rimase per un po’ a fissare la striscia colorata che Siria custodiva tanto gelosamente.

Poi si chinò sulla figlia, posandole un leggerissimo bacio sulla fronte.

«Anche io ti adoro, piccola mia» sussurrò.

Non ne era sicuro, ma gli sembrò che la bambina avesse sorriso.


End file.
